Servers
by kbook
Summary: Servers are defenders of games that fight vicious Viruses. Jubileena and Gloyd have decided to be a part of these protecters. However, the world of Servers isn't all sweet, for there's suffering and despair. Can they ever find their way in this new life? (Rated T for darker chapters.)
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

**AN: Hey everyone! This is another Wreck-it Ralph AU. Only, this one revolves around the idea of Magical Children (well, Magical Girls to be more accurate, but here, it can happen to both boys and girls).**

**WARNING: It's going to be nice at first, but then becomes darker later. **

**Also, featuring this is my OC.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: ****No Flames****!**

**Above all, enjoy.**

* * *

_It was happening so fast... A dark cloud was covering Sugar Rush faster than someone could say "tough taffy". When the darkness left, it left nothing but destroyed rotting candy in its path. It soon made its way to the Speedway. The candy citizens panicked once they saw it coming. The racers panicked too. The darkness is surrounding the entire area; engulfing any victims it can get._

_One racer is about to be taken by it and she could only say one thing left: _

_"AHHHH!"_

Jubileena Bing-Bing woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding fast. She took a deep breath. "It's just a dream..." she assured herself. "It was just a bad dream..."

Once she calmed herself down and choose to forget about it, she got herself ready for the day. It was going to be another day in Sugar Rush...

* * *

At the starting line, everyone was lively and ready. The racers had their karts all lined up at the starting line. The citizens were at the podiums, supporting their favorite racers.

Jubileena was there with her signature kart, the Cherriot.

"Hey, Jubileena!" someone called for her. She turned to her right to see her best friend, Gloyd Orangeboar.

She blushed a little "Oh uh... hi Gloyd." She always had a little crush on pumpkin racer, but never told him about it because she knew he wasn't feeling the same way; just viewed her as a friend.

"Hey, listen, I've got big plans after today's race." He told her "Want to join me?"

Jubi rolled her eyes "If it's another prank, you know I can't be associated with them. Especially after last time."

"No! It's not that... You see, there's an unexplored part of Sugar Rush that no one has been before. I'm thinking about going over there and find some treasure or something. You know, make my mark and stuff. Anyway, as much as I would like to take the credit for myself, we keep getting reminded of the dangers that might happen to us if we go into uncharted territory... So I was wondering if you want to go with me? I think the expedition might be safer if there are two of us."

This wasn't the only time Gloyd had asked her to come with him on one of his little adventures... and usually, they would end in trouble. The last expedition they were on ended with the Pastry Police having to rescue them while they were cliffhanging from the top of Ice Cream Mountain.

"Come on, Jubi, this will be great. Think about all the respect will earn after this. Besides, I can't think of anyone else I can trust as a traveling companion."

Jubileena didn't like this and was about to let him down gently when she saw he was giving him a puppy-dog look that said "Please?"

She sighed; who was she to deny her best friend and that face. "Fine, we'll do what you want to do after the race."

Gloyd's face brighten. "All right! Meet me in the Candy Cane Forest after the race. We're going-." But he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of trumpets.

Sour Bill appeared on the big podium and gave the usual announcement: "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush... King Candy."

Then their king appeared from behind the curtain. "Greetings, my fellow candy citizens!" He said joyfully "Have some candy!" He tossed sprinkles of candy to the cheering citizens.

While he was doing his speech, Gloyd whispered to Jubi "I'll tell you later..."

After King Candy said his speech, he gave out the rule. "Now, you all know the rules; it's pay to play. I trust you have your gold coins that you've won on your previous races."

The racers took their coins out in pride.

"I know I have." laughed King Candy as he took out his coin. "I shall go first, as usual." He tossed his coin into the cup and the announcer boomed his name.

As the racers went into line, nobody noticed the crystal candy kart that was driving up to the finish line. It was a very sturdy kart that looked as good as it could drive. Its candy body was complemented with peppermint wheels. On the side of light blue crystal candy were the numbers 00 that were written in pink rock candy.

The racer who drove that kart slowly made her way to the others...

When the last racer paid her coin, King Candy was ready to roll. "Now without further ado. Let the Random Roaster Race-."

"Hold it!" said a new voice. Everyone paused to see a racer they have never seen before...


	2. Chapter 2 Crysalia

**AN: This chapter introduces my OC. Tell me what you think of her, but no flames.**

* * *

The new racer stepped up to the place where the racers would pay their coins.

She was a beauty. She had perfectly glowing pale skin, gray eyes, and periwinkle hair was done in a elegant bun. She wore white boots with knee length socks that were sticking out just a little. Her dress made her look like a princess from the future and it had the same color as her hair. Around her neck was a necklace with a white crystal pendant. Nobody recognized her.

Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle stared at her with awe. Several girl racers were glaring at her as if thinking "Who does she think she is?"

King Candy whispered to Sour Bill "Who is that one?" The gumball shrugged "Never seen her before..."

The girl bowed down. "Greetings, your majesty, my name's Crysalia Candia. My programming just entered yesterday. You probably didn't know because you were too distracted with your own ego."

Everyone gasped to hear such words to utter to the king.

Crysalia continued "I hope to be a fine addition to your game. That is all..."

"Hold on... Crysalia was it? You can't just simply walk in here and wish to race. It's pay to play. You must have a gold coin in payment."

"You mean like this one?" She pulled out a gold coin from her back much to the shock of the king. "I understand your rules already." And with that; without even putting her coin on the launcher like the other racers, she simply tossed her coin up and it landed into the cup.

"CRYSALIA CANDIA!" the announcer boomed. Her name appeared on the screen, showing that she was allowed to enter the race.

Crysalia said one last thing "I also hope that you guys will give me the thrill of the race... That is all." And with she went to her kart, the Shining Crystal.

Several of the fans and racers jeered at her cold and confident attitude, but she brushed them off like a regal princess.

King Candy was also annoyed with her, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere... "Sour Bill, keep an eye on her." he whispered to his assistant. Then he resumed to his jolly mood and said "Then without any more interruptions, let the Random Roaster Race commence!"

* * *

The racers made their way into Gumball Canyon and on to the Cakeway. It was a fierce competition.

Crysalia made her way through the the canyon without a problem. She was already proving herself to be a natural racer much to the others dislike. In fact, she was going beyond expectations!

Jubileena watched as she passed by, she couldn't help but be surprise and interested in this new girl.

It wasn't long before Crysalia made her way to Cakeway. She was just right behind Taffyta and her group.

Rancis noticed her coming from behind. "It's the new girl!" he alerted.

"_Her_?!" Taffyta uttered with annoyance. She wasn't about to lose to a rookie of all characters! "Light them up, Candlehead!"

Knowing what that meant, Candlehead used the flares from her kart and lit up the Cherry Bombs on the side.

Realizing what was about to happen next, Crysalia pressed the pedal and continued at a faster pace. However, the bomb explosions were catching up to her; the smoke was starting to cover.

"Hey! Crysalia right? You're in way over your head to think you can just show up and race!" taunted Taffyta. She and her posse laughed; thinking they left she sugar crystal girl in the dust. However, they didn't notice the blue glow that was coming from the smoke...

Then suddenly, something shot and went in front of them! It was Crysalia riding a motorcycle version of her kart!

Taffyta couldn't believe it. "That's just cheating!" she shouted. She signaled Rancis and Candlehead to go on the side of the motorbike. They were just about slam into her when her motorcycle had that blue glow again.

Just when the two were about about to crush her, Crysalia jumped up. There was suppose to be some small explosion if the two crushed the motorbike, but there was nothing. The two ended up bumping into each other; causing them to lose control.

Crysalia landed on the hood of the Pink Lighting.

"Hey, get off!" shouted Taffyta.

Crysalia did as she was told, but the way she did it was that she just did one simple kick as boast for the upcoming jump! The impact caused Taffyta and her posse to lose control and fall right off the cake!

The threesome got out of the whip cream mess they landed on. Taffyta came out crying. Candlehead cried "My candle!"

On the other side, Crysalia made it. She made her kart reappeared just in time. King Candy was the only one was in front of her. With that in mind, she decided to leave a little something extra for the other racers...

* * *

The other racers eventually made their way to the top of the Cakeway and made the jump to the other side. However, what they don't know that there's a surprise waiting for them on the other side.

Crumbelina was the first to find out. She made it to the other side only to go into something that she had never seen before.

It appeared to be a maze made out of crystal walls. She drove in all sorts of directions, but couldn't find her way out. Pretty soon, all the racers found themselves trapped within the crystal walls.

The Kernel and the Cherriot were in there was well. It looked like nobody was going to get out of there when Gloyd and Jubileena both noticed something. Some of the walls were a bit lighter than the others. They didn't know if they were seeing things or something, but trusting their instincts, they drove right through the lighter walls.

With the normal walls, the racers just bump into them, but going through the lighter walls was like going through air.

Gloyd came out first with Jubileena right behind him.

* * *

King Candy was just driving along casually the way to Ice Cream Mountain. He was so busy with his thoughts on first place that he didn't noticed the Shining Crystal coming from behind.

Crysalia slowly pulled out something that was hidden in her kart. It looked like a standard BB gun. "All right, King Candy..." she muttered to herself "Time for you to pay for your crimes..." She was about to aim right at him when someone came from behind and bumped her on the side.

It was Gloyd. "I don't know what you're doing, but if you're trying to assassinate our king, I won't let you!"

Crysalia looked away and noticed that King Candy was driving away. She swore in frustration and try to catch up to him. However, Gloyd wasn't letting her at all.

Jubileena was coming from right behind. She could see the rough play happening. "Stop it!" she shouted and tried to get between them. However, she drove up at a bad time and ended up getting in between when the two karts collided against each other.

This caused the three karts to go out of control and off the track!

Gloyd and Jubileena kept on falling until their karts hit the ground, but a strange branch came out of nowhere and caught the Shining Crystal just in time. Crysalia looked up; she was way too far down to catch up now. She swore and choose to wait for the marshmallow scientist to come get her...

* * *

By the time the race ended, Gloyd and Jubileena didn't make the list... and neither did Crysalia, which the majority of the racers were pleased to hear.

However, Crysalia didn't seem to mind. She just calmly said "I promise that I'll do better next time."

The racers weren't about to let it go that easily. "Well, it's a good thing you didn't make it on the roaster!" shouted Candlehead

"Yeah, you cheated!" accused Adorabeezle.

"A girl like you shouldn't be allow on the track!" retorted Snowanna

Crysalia heard all of these insults... and just took it in stride "I'll see all of you on the next Roaster Race. That is all." Then left the crowd and drove away with her kart.

The racers were extremely annoyed with her, but none were as bad as Taffyta. She shouted out at her "Hey, Crysalia! Do you think you're some big shot racer or something?! The next time we see on you the track, you better pray that you'll get out alive!"

Jubileena, being a bit more kinder, had an expression of concern and went into her Cherriot and drove after the new girl.

* * *

The Shining Crystal drove through the Candy Cane Forest until the drive pressed the breaks and got out. She was silent for a moment, but then said "If you want to talk to me then I suggest you do it now."

Jubileena came out from behind a tree. "Uh... hi." she greeted nervously.

"What do you want?" Crysalia demanded

"I-I just wanted to welcome you to Sugar Rush. I mean, you're new here and I didn't think it was right for us to treat you that way."

Crysalia was silent.

Jubileena came up Crysalia; trying to comfort her. "Look, you shouldn't listen to what they say. I mean, Taffyta says stuff like that when she's in a bad mood. "

Crysalia didn't respond.

"Uh... You were great out there. Was that some kind of dummied out trick or something? It was impressive, but I won't recommend it on the track. I mean, you might get ganged up again like earlier..."

Crysalia finally turned to her. "Jubileena Bing-Bing, it's said in your programming that you are a believer of love. Is that true?"

Jubileena got a little scared when she asked that, but she managed to respond "O-of course! I believe love is the strongest thing in the world."

Then the moment got tense. Crysalia glared down at her as if she didn't believe what she heard. "Then I suggest you stay true to that belief and give that love to those who need it... " Then she went into her kart and drove away; leaving a confused Jubileena behind.


	3. Chapter 3 The House in the Woods

From up above a candy cane tree, Vanellope Von Schweetz watched as gamers choose their racer and drove along the track.

If only she could be one of them! She always wanted to go the track and be a real racer, just like the rest. However, there was just one problem...

She sighed as her image flickered in pixels. It was never easy being a glitch. In fact, life was rock bottom.

She had learn to endure the insults and taunts the other racers had said to her. King Candy had pastry police looking around for her so she could be tossed into the "Fun Dungeon". "A glitch can't race." they all told her "A glitch shouldn't exist."

She hated herself for being a glitch. If she was never suppose to exist then why on programmer's name was she here in the first place? She knows she's a racer and she has a purpose. If only someone would help her. Unfortunately, everyone is too wrapped up in King Candy's propaganda to even lend a hand.

She eventually had enough of watching and jumped to the branch beneath with paying attention to what it was.

It was double stripe.

The branch disappeared without warning and she screamed as she fell down.

She was bracing herself for the taffy swamp at the bottom, but instead was saved by someone pulling on her hood.

She looked up to see a racer she had never met before. "Uh... Thanks?"

Crysalia only smirked "It's no big deal."

* * *

The Kernel drove down a path with the Cherriot following behind. They stopped at a new area Jubileena had never seen before.

It was a rather dark area. The trees were there dark licorice and the ground was dark chocolate. Sugar Rush always had the sun shining, but there part was completely cloudy.

Jubileena didn't like the look of it at all. "Uh... Gloyd, are you sure this is the place?"

"This is the place alright." the Halloween boy told her with confidence.

Jubi was starting to have some second thoughts. "You know, I just remembered there was something happening at the castle. Wanna go and check it out?"

Gloyd wasn't falling for it. "Don't worry, it's just going to be for a little while. What can go wrong?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Thought Jubileena, but she went with it anyway and the two began searching.

Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any dangers coming out of the woods. It was just creepy, dark, and kind of cold. There wasn't anything of the significance besides the scariest licorice trees.

Finally, Jubileena said "We've been searching for hours, Gloyd. Let's go back already."

Gloyd sighed, he didn't want to admit it, but Jubi was right. There didn't seem to be anything special. He ended up collecting a few black licorices; they might be a part of his next great prank. Then he saw something. "Hey what's that?"

Jubi couldn't see it as well. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something over there." He grabbed her hand and guided her to the spot.

It was a small candy cottage that looked like no one had been living inside for an incredibly long time. There was a black colored candy kart that was collecting nothing but dust. Jubileena noticed the mailbox. The words were faded out, but there was a name: "Ginger". She wondered who the heck she was.

Gloyd pushed the door; it wasn't even locked. He and Jubi searched the inside.

It was clear that nobody really had been living here. Everything was dusty and worn out. It was like a fairy tale witch's cottage: pot, voodoo, and everything. Although it was something the kids would normally never see, it felt like something that belong to a museum.

Then something caught Jubileena's eye. It was covered with dust, but once she blew it off it was shown to be a book.

Gloyd went to see what Jubi had found, but immediately turned into disappointment. "That's it? A book?"

Jubileena shrugged "I... I don't know... I feel like it's important."

"Well, if you want to read all those boring pages, then go ahead. I'm blowing this popsicle-." He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Immediately, he grabbed Jubileena from behind her shirt and dragged her underneath a table.

* * *

Crysalia entered the house and closed the door. She looked around the area. For a moment, she paused as if trying to take something in. Then she sighed and continued to walk around.

She went up to the desk that had piles of paper, jars, and other items on it. With one swipe of her arm, she thrust all of the unnecessary items off. There on the desk was a candy wrapper bag that was tried with a yellow piece of string. She opened it and looked inside. "Perfect" she replied.

She then went to a pile of scrolls that were stacked together. She took one out, read it to make sure, and then took it with her.

Now there was one last thing she needed. She went to her pedestal to get the most important thing she needed and... there was nothing.

"Wha?" she was puzzled. Where was it? Where was that book?

* * *

Jubileena and Gloyd were hiding underneath the desk. Jubi had the book in her hands.

They didn't know what Crysalia was doing here, but they weren't going to stay for her. Gloyd pulled Jubileena's wrist. "This way..." He whispered

As quietly as they could they tried to sneak away. However, just when they were halfway, the board floor they were on creaked.

Crysalia heard that. "Who's there?!" she demanded. She started to glow and made small flying eye-shaped watchers appear. They search the area.

Now Gloyd and Jubi had to be really careful. They still tried to sneak away, but they had to hide somewhere whenever a watcher was near.

They were just at the door. Gloyd opened it slowly. They were just about to step out when...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEPPP!"

The two turned in shock to see one of watchers had found them and was now alerting the others. The rest of the watchers came to where the active one was and they started to make the alarm all together.

Crysalia heard them and went to them, but the two didn't waste any time and ran away quick. She stepped outside to see if they were still there, but they were nowhere in sight. However, she did get out just in time to see something... change...

Her surroundings were starting to change. The licorice trees were disappearing and being replaced with paper cut versions of themselves. The dark sky was turning blue, but rather than a cheerful sky blue, it was a dark navy blue with a quilt pattern for the sky. The whole area was transforming into something out of a dark fairytale.

"What perfect timing..." she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 An Unbelievable Moment

Gloyd and Jubi were hurrying through the forest as quick as they could. "What the heck was Crysalia doing there?" asked Jubileena; still holding the book in her hands.

"Finding new cheap tricks for the next race?" Gloyd was also pretty annoyed with what had happened on the tracks earlier. "Who knows! Let's just get out of here!"

However, as they were running through the forest, the area started to change. The candy-coated forest was now something out of an arts and craft field of darkness. It appeared to be garden themed.

Noticing this, the two stopped and looked around. They were both in horrified about this.

"Uh... Jubi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gloyd asked

Jubileena slowly nodded "Yes, Gloyd, I am..."

Suddenly, a black circle appeared around them. It appeared harmless at first, but then dark streams of smoke appear and began to take form. The two kids were now looking at some daisy flower that was hand-drawn by some five year old kid. The center of it looked like a mouth with a ton of pointing fangs. In fact, it was reaching out of them; leaning it's head down like a snake.

The kids tried to make a run for it, but its stem took the place of where the circle was and trapped them. They screamed in horror as the monster lunged for them.

Just then, a sliver sharp object came down from the sky and landed the monster. It screeched in pain when contact was made. Attached to the object was a long chain.

"I thought so." said a voice. If a person follows the chain's direction, it would lead up to Crysalia who was standing on a platform and pulling the chain with the handle it appeared to be coming from. "It seems the darkness in Sugar Rush is greater than I thought."

She jumped off the platform and on to the ground. She was pulling on the chain like how an owner would pull on the leash of a dog. The monster roared out of anger and pain, but Crysalia didn't care.

With the signal of her hand, her watchers appear from behind her back and they charged at the monster. When they were at close range, they started to beep like timers. Then they turned red and exploded right at the beast.

The monster roared, it was looking more beaten up by now but it still had spunk to fight. However, when it looked through the smoke, Crysalia was gone.

"Over here!" she taunted. She had jumped high above him. First, she detach the chain from the handle. Then a blue glow flashed from her handle and out from it came the blade of a rapier sword. She came down and lunged her sword right at the monster.

It roared out of agony and burst into nothing but light.

The scene changed back to normal. Crysalia landed on the ground and an object went with her. It looked like a computer chip that was three inches in size. "Only a medium size, huh?" muttered Crysalia to herself as she picked it up. "Then the alpha is still out there." Once she touched it, the card started to react and dissolved. Then something on her right hand began to glowed.

It was unnoticeable at first, but on her right hand, she had white color tear-shape marking.

She then resumed to the other two. "Now, for you guys-." but when she turned around, they had already fled.

* * *

The two finally made it out of the forest and back to their karts.

"What the heck was that earlier?" asked Jubileena, totally in disbelief. "Was that Crysalia?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out." Gloyd told her "Come on, let's just get out of here."

They started up their karts and drove away.

Crysalia came out of the woods just in time to see them off. She didn't get a clear view of them, but he had a feeling on who they were. As much as she wanted to speak with them now, she had other things to do.

The marking on her hand began to glow again and the Shining Crystal appeared. She got inside, started it up, and drove away.

She made her way to the junkyard where Vanellope was working on her new kart.

The glitch girl took notice of her and grinned "Hey there, Crissy. About time you made it. I thought you were in some taffy or something."

Crysalia smirked and responded "I did bump into a problem, but it's in the past now. How's the kart?"

"It's doing great!" replied Vanellope "Just a few more adjustments and this baby is ready to roll."

Crysalia chuckled a little and said "You know, I can help make you a better, faster, and sturdier kart. You don't have to waste your time with this."

Vanellope thought about what she said and responded "Nah, I've been working on this for weeks. All it needs is a good engine."

"Well, I think I got a something that might help you with that." Crysalia came up to Vanellope with the bag. She opened it to reveal a couple of dark color strews and bolts. "First, let's find a good engine."

The girls searched the junkyard until they found a broken down engine.

"This one should do." said Crysalia as she looked at the scroll she took earlier. Then put the engine that was instructed. Strange sparks began to appear from it. Crysalia than lifted her right hand and said "By the power summoned to be by the Sugar Racing Spirit, I cast thee!" Suddenly the engine began to flash! When the flash was gone and in its place was a fast well-working engine.

Vanellope's eyes widen with joy. "That was so cool!" She looked at Crysalia with big eager eyes. "How did you do that?"

The sugar crystal girl shrugged "Magic I guess?"

"Magic huh?" Vanellope eyed her suspiciously "Are you my fairy godmother or something?"

Crysalia laughed "No, but you can consider me as your head sorceress, your majesty."

"Your majesty?" Vanellope laughed as if it was a joke. "That's a good one, but no need to be formal or anything."

"...We'll see."

* * *

Jubileena and Gloyd drove back home. They were exhausted after all they had been through.

Jubi stopped by her house.

Gloyd stopped too, but didn't exited his kart. He just wanted to take a breather.

"Uh... Gloyd?" Jubi tried to find the comforting words to say.

The pumpkin boy just said "Look, I think it's best if we never talk about it. Okay?"

Jubileena paused a moment and nodded "Okay... Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to pull a few pranks to let it out." Then he drove away.

Jubi went inside her house. She put the book she got earlier and put it on the table. Was it this book that Crysalia was after? And if it is, what did she want with it?

She flipped through the book, it was completely blank. She wondered in confusion what was that made it special. Eventually, she decided to give up on it for the time being and left it alone.


	5. Chapter 5 The Glitch and the Witch

The arcade just closed, meaning it was almost time for the next Roaster Race. Everyone was cheering and excited as usual, but they immediately hushed up at the sight of Crysalia.

The racers, who still haven't forgotten the last race, glared and jeered at her, but of course Crysalia didn't mind.

Jubileena was the only one who didn't show any resent. Although she was confused on her thoughts about this girl, she didn't feel the need to express anything hateful.

King Candy said the usual announcement and everyone went in line to pay their gold coins. When he said to Crysalia that she couldn't pay because she didn't win any gold coins from last time, but she proved him wrong once again by bring out another one.

While the rest of the racers paid their coins, a mysterious racer and kart appeared. She had her hood and pink googles on so she won't be noticed. The mysterious racer went near a stand; hoping not to be spotted.

"Hey, Crissy." she quietly called out.

Crysalia, who was at the back of the line, noticed her and her eyes widen. She immediately went to her "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Vanellope answered "I'm here to enter the race. My kart is ready and everything."

"You don't have a coin." Crysalia reminded her

"Yeah, but didn't you say you will lend me one?"

"Yes I did, but not now. You're kart's not ready."

Vanellope was about to say something back when her hood was suddenly pulled down by Taffyta. "It's the glitch!" she shouted upon recognizing her.

The crowd's cheer turned into horror. The racer's sneered at the thought of her. Even sweet Jubileena can't stand even looking at the glitch.

Upon hearing the glitch is among them, King Candy wasted no time. "Don't worry my fellow candy citizens, this will be taken care of." Then he shouted "Security!"

No sooner than they heard that, Wynchell and Duncan came out with their clubs.

"Get over here, you!" ordered Duncan

"We aren't going to hurt you little freak!" added Wynchell

There was no way Vanellope was going to stick around for them. She ran away and to her kart as quickly as she could; while ignoring the jeering and taunts the other racers were giving her.

The pastry police look like they were about to catch her when Crysalia formed a gauntlet in her hands and punched the ground. The whole area shook like an earthquake. Everyone who had their guard down fell back from shock. A few stands and the finish line fell apart because of it.

Vanellope, who received less of the shock was the first to recover, got into her pedal-kart and ran away.

As everyone recovered from the whole experience, King Candy announced "Don't worry, everyone, we will have the Random Roaster Race after we clean up the mess."

Crysalia made her gauntlet disappeared and got out of there quick.

Taffyta and the other racers were fuming. "That does it!" screeched Taffyta "It's about time that glitch is put in her place!" She rallied up the other racers. "Come on, we've got something to do!"

* * *

The other racers drove to the junkyard where there was Vanellope, working on her man-made kart. They surrounded her.

They weren't here to be friendly, but Vanellope greeted them warmly. "Hello there, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis... Here to check out the future competition. Well, here it is, the Likkty-Split! Made it all by myself with the help of a friend."

Taffyta stared at it, unimpressed and disgusted. "Oh, Vanellope, it's so... you, but it doesn't matter if enter that piece of junk or not. King Candy says glitches aren't allow to race!"

"I'm not a gltich, Taffyta, I just have pixelia." Vanellope sounded a little hurt as her image flickered a bit.

"Well, he placed that rule for a very good reason, to protect us." Taffyta walked past Vanellope and went into the kart. "Let's say I'm you." said Taffyta "I'm driving in my weird little kart, and I'm feeling pretty cool for once. When all of a sudden, uh-oh, I think I'm _g-g-g-glitching_!" She broke off the steering wheel as she mimicked the sound of a crash. "Face it, Vanellope. You're just an accident waiting to happen."

Getting the cue, Jubileena stepped up "Uh-oh, I think I'm g-g-glitching too!" She broke off the windshield of the kart.

It wasn't long before the rest of the racers started vandalizing the poor kart.

"Hey, stop it!" cried Vanellope "I just want to be a racer like you guys."

"Oh please!" shouted Taffyta as she turned to her "You'll never be a racer because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be. Just a filthy little _glitch_!" and with that, she pushed poor Vanellope into the chocolate mud.

"... And that will be enough."

Suddenly, the racers felt some force punching and kicking them. They all fell back from pain and shock. Taffyta felt a completely blow to the stomach before falling back.

Crysalia appeared, defending Vanellope and glaring down at the group of bullies. She first turned to Vanellope and helped her back up. "Are you okay?" she asked with her face softening.

Vanellope nodded "Yeah..."

Crysalia could see the mental pain and resumed back to giving Taffyta and her groupie an ugly look.

Taffyta gave the look right back. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded "That thing is the glitch."

"Shut it!" Crysalia said back, not willing to hear a thing. "I leave for five minutes and I catch you losers ganging up on a poor little girl."

If was one thing Sugar Rush racers hate to be called, it was being called a loser. They all gave hard glares at her.

Taffyta went up straight with her and said in a cold voice. "Listen here, Crysalia, you're interrupting our little... lesson with the glitch. If you don't leave, I assure you, we'll give stains on your pretty little white dress."

As a response, Crysalia revealed her rapier sword in her hands. "Are you threatening me? Because if you are, I won't hesitate to makes some cuts on your precious little face."

Taffyta laughed as if she didn't believe it. "Ha, I would like to see you-."

She was suddenly cut off when Crysalia swung her sword. It was fast like light. She didn't do much, just a cut on Taffyta's forehead and a couple of hairs fell down. "Do I make my message clear?" she demanded.

The other racers paused a moment before they took a step back away from the remains of the Likkty-Split.

Crysalia put her rapier sword away, stepped forward, and opened the hood. Despite the damage it had been through, the engine was still in tact. "I thought so." she said with a smirk.

Then she looked up and her smile faded when she spotted Jubileena who had a look of disbelief in her eyes. She came up to her.

"Crysalia..." Jubi said sadly, but it was more like "It doesn't have to be this way" rather than "I'm sorry".

The girl in white only glared down at her. "A strong believer of love... After this, I highly doubt that's you... hypocrite." Then she shot her arm out and broke the Cherriot's windshield.

After doing that, she went and picked up the well maintain engine with one arm; then came up to Vanellope. "Come on, let's go make a new kart... with these parts I have." She held up a clear bag that showed some very particular themed blots and screws inside.

Rancis took notice of that. "Hey, where did you get those-?"

However, his question was soon answered when their karts immediately fell apart. The racers were all horrified with what had happened.

"My lovely kart!" cried Candlehead.

All the racers went to their karts like it was their own baby.

Crysalia showed no sign of an apology. "Now you guys understand the feeling of losing your greatest treasure." She told the grieving racers and she and Vanellope left.

Taffyta, now really mad, yelled at her "Don't think you'll get away with this! It's against the law to help the glitch! King Candy is going to catch you and throw you into the Fungeon! We'll make sure that happens! We'll never forget this! You... WITCH!"


	6. Chapter 6 Payback Plans

After that incident, the racers got their karts fixed by the marshmallow mechanics and then they all went home, upset and bitter.

Jubileena went into her living room with her head between her legs. She could hear the last word Crysalia said to her echo in her head.

"Hypocrite..."

Jubileena could feel her blood boil just thinking about it. How dare Crysalia said that about her? She tried to stop herself from thinking up bad thoughts, but she was boiling up.

She eventually noticed the book on the table. She had a dairy for writing down all her negative thoughts, but she had to get it out now. It was blank the last time she looked at it anyway.

She grabbed her favorite pen, opened the book... and insides, on the first page were some words:

"When darkness comes and you're lost in despair. Speak of love and light will be there."

Speak of love... Jubi thought of how Crysalia denied her as a believer of love. There was no way Crysalia was right; she was one! She didn't know why, but she always believed love was a very powerful thing. And she was the only one who actually tried to be nice to the new girl.

Jubileena's angry thoughts soon came to a halt when someone knocked on the door. She collected herself and open the door.

It was Gloyd. "Hey, Jubi, I was wondering if you can help me with something."

Jubileena looked above his shoulder and noticed that the recently fixed Kernel had some supplies on it. "Another prank?" she guessed

Gloyd showed nothing to deny that. "We're going pull a prank on the witch."

It had happened only an hour ago, but the rest of the racers already labeled Crysalia "the witch".

"This is revenge for what she did my Kernel... as well as the other karts." Gloyd told her. "Anyway, I can't do this prank alone. So can you help me?"

Jubi would normally refuse Gloyd's offers for help with his pranks, but she thought about Crysalia and her cold arrogant ways and had a second thought.

"So what's the prank?"

* * *

After setting up sprinkle spikes, a few buckets of molasses, a bag of feathers, and a giant jawbreaker, Gloyd and Jubileena hid at a near-by area.

It was a place that wasn't very far from the junkyard.

"I don't know where she lives, but if she's helping the glitch, then she should be passing by this area." Gloyd implied "She'll go out of control when he passes through the spikes, pull the string trigger, the rest will take place, and then we'll see how Ms. Lil Perfect looks after this." He was ready for the results and even had a camera ready.

Jubileena waited with him. A part of her felt guilty about doing this, but she was inching to get even with Crysalia.

However, unbeknownst to them, something strange was happening.

Jubileena had a sense it a little and felt a chill go up her spine.

Gloyd took notice of that. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... It's just... I feel like something wrong is about to happen."

"Don't worry, it's just going to be a prank on someone we all don't like. Once the damage is done, we'll have a good laugh about it late. What can go-?" He was suddenly cut off.

The scene around them had changed. It looked awfully like what they encountered back at licorice forest except the ground was white in a different quilt pattern and the sky was blood red.

Before any of them can speculate what's going on, a vine like object that didn't look like it was made out of candy wrapped around them, making them immobile.

"What's going on?!" shouted Gloyd, but a vine wrapped around his mouth; preventing him from saying anymore.

Jubileena prayed it was not what she think it is, but her prayers weren't answered.

Another monster appeared before them, but this one looked more like a nymph with a rose bush for hair. Her lower part of the body were vines that lashed like tentacles. Her face was full of rage. She roared like a beast.

Jubi screamed in horror. Gloyd would've screamed as loud as her if he was muffled up.

The monster was about to lunge for them when another familiar sequence happened. The silver chain came out of sky and landed on the monster.

"So you were the alpha." Crysalia said; looking down on another platform.

The monster looked up at her and growled.

"Those two weren't the ones who destroyed your offspring." she told it with that coldness "I am!"

On cue, the monster launched up at her; looking more inhuman.

Crysalia gracefully jumped up before the beast can get her. When she was above the beast, she detach the chain and the blade appear again. She went down and slew the monster somewhere on the upper part of the body.

The monster roared in agony as some black blood like substance came out of it.

Crysalia landed on the ground and the first thing she did was swing her sword and the vines that were holding the two racers were sliced into bits.

Gloyd was considering the idea of running away again, but then the watchers appeared and surround them.

"I'm not letting you go out of my sight this time." the crystal girl told them coldly. "This time, you're going to stay close and then later we'll have a talk."

"Crysalia-." Jubi began, but it was clear that now was not the time to talk.

The monster was still moving and alive despite being slew.

"Right now, I have my duty to do." And with that, Crysalia lifted her hands and five chains from each sleeve came out and surrounded the beast. She was trying to pull it down.

However, the beast still had some strength left and it was trying to pull her the other way. Crysalia held her ground.

Then the monster resorted to unleashing its vines to trust the girl apart. Crysalia tried to dodge them without letting the monster go.

Jubileena and Gloyd could only watch as this happened.

Jubi couldn't stand the idea of just watching. There must be something she could do. Then she remembered the prank that was laid out.

She went passed the watchers and to the area where the prank was; making her way around the sprinkle spikes and making sure she doesn't pass the wire. "Hey, big and ugly!" she called out to the monster. It noticed her and she did a raspberry to provoke it.

It worked and the monster lunched out for her; first using one of its vines. Just when the vine hit, Jubi got out of the way just in time.

The monster roared when it felt the spikes. Its vine went up and down in pain, but that's not the only thing it triggered.

It pulled on the trigger and the buckets of molasses to come down at the monster. It was caught off guard and roared it frustration when the feathers blocked its vision.

Crysalia took the opportunity and tried to pull the demon down, but the monster still had some fight left.

Jubileena then shouted "Duck!"

Gloyd knew what that meant, but the monster (and Crysalia because she didn't know what it meant) looked at her direction and got hit by the giant jawbreaker! It finally collapsed.

Seeing now's the chance, Crysalia jumped up and slew the beast at the head. She jumped back as it exploded into nothing but light.

The scene changed back to normal and the monster was gone.

A small chip fell down from above. Crysalia caught it and like before, it dissolved and disappeared.

She snapped her figures and the watchers disappeared. Then she turned. "Now, for you two."


	7. Chapter 7 Servers

"I suppose I've got a lot to explain." Crysalia told the shock twosome.

Jubi was trembling a little from the whole experience. Gloyd put a defensive arm in front of her.

"No need to be so protective, Orangeboar." Crysalia told him "It's forbidden in my duty to harm any innocent character."

"Uh... Crysalia?" Jubileena started to ask "What was that? And what did you do?"

Crysalia was quiet for a moment; then sighed "I guess I don't have a choice. If only I could erase memories..." Looking at her little choices, she answered:

"Viruses... You've probably heard of them. They are one of the greatest dangers in not only the arcade, but in any electronic system. What most game characters don't know is how dangerous they really are. Viruses are vicious dangerous monsters that only have one purpose; to cause trouble within the program. The stronger the virus, greater the danger. Some have caused permeant damage to the area they inhabit; including shutting down a game whole within a few minutes. Above all they are a grave problem... however, when there are problems there are solutions."

She lifted her right hand to her chest, revealing her mark to the two. "The Gaming Guardians, the ones who watch over all games, choose boys and girls with a very special potential and give him or her and offering. In exchange for any wish, he or she will become a warrior known as a Server."

"Is that what you are?" assumed Jubi

"...Yes, I am. It is my duty to go into other games and fight these demons call Viruses. Considers yourselves lucky. If I hadn't appeared minutes ago, you would both be nothing but dead code."

Jubileena shuttered when she said that last sentence. Gloyd frowned at the thought of it.

"Although it is not the greatest threat, a Server prefers not to be seen." Crysalia held her sword against them.

Having a bad feeling about this the kids yelped "No wait! We promise we won't tell!"

"... Swear on it."

They nodded.

"Cross your heart?"

They did just that.

Satisfied, Crysalia drew back her sword and turned her back. "Good..."

She was just about to leave when Jubi called out at her. "Hey... so is there anyway to contact these Gaming Guardians?"

That stopped Crysalia in her tracks. The aura around her seem to shift to something unpleasant. "What?"

"What are you saying?" mouthed Gloyd, but Jubi ignored him.

"I'm just saying..." Jubileena stated "These dangerous creatures called Viruses are as bad as you say right? I... I just don't like the idea of something like that roaming around Sugar Rush. I want to protect my game. I want to protect Sugar Rush and everyone I care about so-."

"So you want to become a Server?" Crysalia said that with scorn. She glared down at her like a demon; scaring Jubileena. Then it soften and she answered "Don't bother, the life of Servers is not something you want. It's full of tragedy and suffering. You can lose your life fighting Viruses. Besides..." She said this last part with real coldness. "A hypocrite like yourself is better off dead if she becomes one."

Jubileena shuttered when she heard that.

"You-!" Gloyd seethed.

Crysalia turned her back. "Think whatever you want of me. Just know I have my purposes." She walked away.

* * *

After she left those two crumb-skulls, she went deep into Candy Cane Forest. Something was flying above her... Something she knew.

"So you're here... Proxy..."

A small white bird landed on the nearest branch. It clearly wasn't a part of Sugar Rush because not even a single feather was made out of candy. It was a rather unusual looking anyway with its eyes looking like it had blue spheres inserted into them. It twitched a bit like a robot.

"I take it the Gaming Guardians want to speak to me?" Crysalia guessed.

The bird twitched a bit; then spoke in a mechanic like voice "Actually, while they are angry that you have come to this game against their order, they have no business with you as of right now."

That surprised Crysalia a little. "Then why are you here?"

"Because there is someone of the interest here." The bird turned its head completely at the direction she was walking at earlier. "That girl wants to be a Server, right?"

Crysalia's eyes went wide when she realized what that meant. "You can't mean-."

However, the minute the girl turned her head, the bird was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 New Warrior

"That witch!" shouted Gloyd "Who does she think she is? Some big-shot princess-knight or something?" He kicked a nearby jawbreaker in frustration but ended up hurting his foot.

Jubileena was near him; sitting down with her head between her legs. It wasn't obvious, but she was the one in the fouler mood. "A hypocrite..." she muttered to herself out of bitter. Although she was grateful that Crysalia had saved them, she was still fuming about what she said.

Eventually, Gloyd stopped his little fit and sighed to bring the last bit of steam out. "Well, the Random Roaster Race will began soon and she'll be there. I'll get even with her there."

The two got into their racing karts and went to the speedway.

While heading over there, something caught Jubileena's eyes. It was Crumbelina, but she wasn't riding in her kart. The race was starting soon; so Jubileena found it a little odd. So she stopped her kart and went to the tiramisu girl. "Crumbelina, what are you doing?" she asked "Where's your kart? Is it fixed?"

Crumbelina paused in her tracks for a moment and then turned to look at Jubileena. Something was clearly wrong: Crumbelina's eyes were blank like an empty doll and she wasn't acting like herself. "Oh, hello Jubileena." she said with a grin that looked like it was made out of plastic.

The Kernel soon came by and parked. "Hey, Jubi, what did you stop for?" asked Gloyd before noticing Crumbelina and her strange behavior.

It probably took a full minute for Crumbelina to realize his presences. "Ah, Gloyd, you're here as well."

Gloyd stared at Crumbelina like she had just gotten out of the mental hospital. "Uh, Crumbs? Are you okay?"

Crumbelina's weird expression didn't change. "I'm fine... In fact, I've never been better."

"Then shouldn't you be getting ready for the race?" asked Jubi

At first, she didn't look like she knew what she was talking about, and then said "Oh yeah, the race, I forgot about it... Oh well, I have something better in mind. Why don't you two join me? It'll be so beautiful! Oh, and leave your karts behind, you won't need them." Then she started walking away in a strange like manner.

Gloyd and Jubileena looked at each other with worried looks, but they followed Crumbelina anyway.

* * *

Crumbelina had lead them to the Speedway, but the mood here couldn't have been more different. Candy citizens and several racers of the sort were all gathering the middle of the road. King Candy wasn't present. There was a vibe that was definitely wrong.

Gloyd and Jubi were dragged into this. Everyone else who was present there was the same thing: blank and emotionless.

Eventually, one of the citizens brought out a rather large bucket full of some candy. Jubileena identified them as pop rocks candy. Another citizen was bringing a whole bunch of soda bottles.

Jubileena's eyes widen. She knew that if pop rock candy and soda bottles mixed... that would make... In alarm she screamed "No! Stop!" She ran to the bucket.

"Jubi!" Gloyd cried out in worry.

She ignored him and hurried to the bucket. Suddenly, she was pulled back on Crumbelina, with a more disoriented face, grabbed her by the wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Crumbelina!" Jubileena cried "You don't understand! If the pop rocks and soda mix it'll create an explosion and do massive damage to the game system!"

Gloyd's eyes widen in horror once he heard that, but everyone else seem to be oblivious.

Crumbelina's creepy face had changed a bit. "Don't worry, Jubi, it's a sacred ceremony. What happens is that the game blows up, but we regenerate. Then the game will be unplugged and we'll stay to go with it! Isn't that nice?"

Jubileena's eyes were wide with horror. If this was Crumbelina, then she was completely gone. She broke free of her grasp, hurried over to the bucket, grabbed it, and tossed it as far as she could with the candy in it.

She panted and sighed with relief. However, that relief soon turned into horror when she realized the group was coming for her like a group of zombies!

"Hey!" shouted Gloyd "Leave her alone!" He grabbed a near-by lollipop and used it to defend against the crowd. He stood in-front of Jubi to protect her.

However, the crowd was surprisingly tough and relentless. The more Gloyd tried to fight them down, the more they came up. Eventually, the crowd caught up to him and began to beat him down!

Jubileena was horrified. "NO!" she screamed as she made her way through the crowd and protected Gloyd, who was already pretty beaten up. She could feel the feel the kicks and pains as the crowd loomed over her.

For a brief moment she looked up and saw a computer floating up in the air. Now that its plan didn't work, it had no reason to hide. Jubi realized that it must be a Virus.

Something yellow string were hanging out of it and were wrapped around the racers and citizens that was making them be controlled like puppets.

"Why...?" thought Jubi in despair "Why is this happening?" She was trying to endure the pain. "I don't understand..." She covered Gloyd in his defense. "I don't want these awful things happening in our game... our home... I... I want to protect everybody!"

"Is that true?" said a new unusual voice.

Jubileena looked at a new direction. She could barely make out the bird like figure that was looking down at her.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked

The bird twitched its heard and said "My name is Proxy. I'm a messenger from the Gaming Guardians."

Jubileena's eyes widen. "Wha-? The Gaming Guardians?" She remembered that from what Crysalia had said.

"Yes, the Gaming Guardians." Proxy answered to her. "When the guardians can't make it personally, I go around carrying their messages." Then he got right to the point "I understand you want to be a Server."

Jubi tried to consume what she just heard; then responded "Y-yes! I want to protect my home and everyone I care about!"

Proxy twitched its head "All right, but I warn you, if you become a Server, you'll be thrown into a world full of unimaginable pain. Do you want that?"

"I don't care. I want to protect everybody."

"Then is there a wish you want in return?"

"A wish?"

"Yes, in return for a wish, you become a Server. That's just how the contract works. I'll tell the Gaming Guardians about it and they'll make your wish come true. Is there anything you want in particular?"

Jubileena was quiet for a moment... Then her expression became bold and nodded.

* * *

Crysalia hurried as quick as she could. She was at first going after Proxy, but then her mark started to glow. This meant that a Virus was near.

She had to hurry before anything could happen.

"But still..." she thought as she ran "Two Viruses in the same game on the same day. That's very unlikely... Is it because...?"

However, just when she made it to the area, a glow happened. She could feel the surge of a new energy happening. She had encountered this before and knew what it meant. "It can't be!"

But it was.

In the center of that glow was Jubileena, looking bold and strong. Her expression showed that she wasn't afraid at all. Markings began to form on her right hand, except this one was red colored and it took the shape of a heart.

Gloyd's woke up after the beat down he went through. The first thing he saw was Jubileena, but there was something different about her. "Jubi?"

She turned to him with a bold smile. "Don't worry, Gloyd." she told him "I'm ready!"

No sooner than she said that, she got into combat. Her mark began to glow and she made crimson daggers appear from out of nowhere. With one movement of her hand, she made them move towards the crowd, but not right at them. The daggers cut the wires that were binding them; freeing them. They all fell down, unconscious.

The Virus did some digitalized roar out of fury. Some strange monsters came coming out of its screen. With one swift movement, Jubi threw her daggers and the monsters immediately fell apart.

Then she jumped up before the Virus could do anything more.

Crysalia watched this whole thing with shock.

Proxy fell by and rested a near-by perch. Crysalia noticed it and seethed "You..."

The bird simply replied "What's done is done. All you can do is watch now."

Jubileena was high above the Virus. A long blade sword appeared in her hands. She swooped down and hit the Virus directly.

The computer screen virus landed on the ground and shattered into nothing but code bits.

"What the-?" Gloyd was astonished "Jubi, what did you just-?"

Jubileena felt refreshed. "That was so cool!" she thought "Is this was a Server can do? It's incredible!" Her body was bursting with power.

Then something came down from the sky. Jubi caught it. It looked like a small black computer chip. However, before they can marvel on it, the chip dissolved in her hands. Both her and Gloyd were startled when that happened.

"What the fudge just happened?" asked Jubi.

"That was a Virus Code." said Proxy as it flew down. "When a Virus is defeated, it leaves behind its code. That code corrupt the nearest programed object it touches when left alone for a few minutes, but when a Server touches it, it just dissolves into energy that can be used. Back to your duty, I say you've done pretty well. The Guardians are hoping a lot from the new Server."

Jubileena smiled; she felt really good. All that energy that was stored inside her was let out. She thought with pride "Aw yeah... How do you like me now?"

* * *

Back at Crysalia, she looked down upon what had happened earlier. She frowned upon it. It was safe to say she didn't like what she saw.

However, like Proxy said, there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do now was watch...


	9. Chapter 9 Fine for Now

After the incident with the Virus, everyone came into conscious with no memory on what happened to them what-so-ever. Gloyd and Jubileena decided to keep the incident their little secret.

Crysalia didn't show up for the race or next race tomorrow. In fact, for the next five days, she had gone missing. Everyone was pleased about that. Besides, Taffyta had reported about her helping out the glitch so now she was a wanted criminal. King Candy had posted fifteen gold coins for her capture. However, she had yet remain to be seen.

Sugar Rush had been booming with more popularity than ever. Suddenly, almost every gamer in arcade will want to play Sugar Rush the minute they stepped in. There was an unbelievable line of quarters just waiting for them. Another game that was once love would suddenly be forgotten until the kid has his or her share on Sugar Rush. Mr Litwack was puzzled by this sudden phenomenon, but he thought it was just something was going on with young people and was only natural.

* * *

It was closing hour again, King Candy was in a very good mood. "And thus ends a very exciting and busy series of races." He laughed "Seriously, I never thought we would suddenly become this popular. The gamers must be now getting the sense of what a real game is. Anyway, the Random Roaster Race will began soon. So until then, enjoy yourselves, but remember, don't step out of the game."

The racers were in a joyous mood as well. It felt so great having this many gamers. They don't know how it's possible, but they didn't care.

Gloyd had a pretty good idea of where this popularity was coming from... and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Jubileena looked as cheerful as ever. It was hard to believe that she had been entrust to such a difficult task.

After the race, Jubi went to the Candy Cane Forest with Gloyd following her. She was searching the area for Viruses.

Gloyd finally decided speak up. "So... uh, Jubi, there's something I want to ask. Why did you want to become a Server (or whatever they're called)?"

Jubileena paused and then answered "Well to be honest, I was a bit scared about becoming one. I mean, those Viruses are vicious. I never have seen anything so frightening before. I wasn't sure completely sure if I wanted to face anything that..." Then she turned to him with a kind smile. "But the thought of losing my home and all my friends was even more scary. And... when I saw you all bruised up, I just knew it. I had to become to a Server."

"So... You wished for the game to become more popular?"

"Well, I had to wish for something. To be honest, a wish doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I protect the ones who matter me, that's all."

Then a voice said darkly "So, with that thought, you became a Server?"

The two turned their heads to see Crysalia, standing on a branch.

Jubileena stood boldly against her. "Yeah, I did. You have a problem with it?"

Crysalia was quiet for a moment, and then said "You're a fool." She jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. "To waste such a opportunity on something as simple as that."

Gloyd glared at her; he was getting sick and tried of her cold dark attitude.

Jubi was even more sick of it, and she starting to build real resentment for this girl. However, she took a deep breath and remain calm. She told her "I don't think my wish is foolish."

Crysalia promptly stated "The life of Servers is not something to be taken for granted. The way you're acting is like something out of a fairy tale."

"And what's wrong with that?" Jubi said back at her with a brave front. "I just to to protect my game. Why do you have to be so against it?"

Crysalia didn't answered. She could see that she was being baited into a game she didn't want to play.

Jubi only smirked "I didn't think you had an answer."

"...All I can say is that you better brace yourself for what comes next. You're just going to break in the end." Then she left.

Gloyd frowned "I really don't like her. It would be so cool if you impaled her or something."

"Yeah... but I wouldn't do that." Jubileena told him. "Witch or not, she's a fellow Server. Besides..." She found it hard to say, but said it anyway "I still consider her a racer of Sugar Rush."

Gloyd gave a look of disbelief. "Uh, in case if you forgot, a few days ago, she defended the glitch."

That made the gears in Jubileena's head turn. She remembered Crysalia saying that a Server's duty is to protect their games. So then why...?

* * *

Crysalia went to the foot of Diet Cola Mountain. She was going to meet with her friend, but there was something that was bothering her. She can sense a certain presence. "... You had a lot of nerve."

Proxy landed on the nearest branch. "Judging from your pervious reactions, I guess you're mad again?"

"Very."

"It's not my fault that the characters I've chosen have so much potential."

"Doesn't matter; I always find your judgement pointless."

"If you're suggesting that this is another contract I choose from on my whim, then you're wrong. The Gaming Guardians requested I speak with her themselves."

That actually surprised Crysalia. "What?"

"You heard right. The guardians have actually told me that I make the contract with that girl."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, no joke."

Then for the first time in a long while, Crysalia flashed a look of anger. "I know Jubileena Bing-Bing! She's just a fool!"

"Fool or not, she has great potential. The Guardians must have noticed that... or maybe they probably wanted a Server that will actually follow the restrictions given to them."

Crysalia knew what he meant by that. She didn't say anything back.

Proxy tilted its head to the side. "They told you specifically to not return to this game."

"I'm sorry, but it was just too tempting."

"You've been told many times, but there's no actual proof that the Omega Virus is here. Besides, the guardians and I have a different theory on why you're here."

Crysalia glared at it.

The bird turned its head to where the two sugar-free lollipops are. "Vanellope Von Schweetz... quite an interesting dilemma she has. Maybe she'll be my next consideration?"

The Server pulled out her sword. "Stay away from her! I won't allow you to make her one too!"

"Relax, I'm kidding..." It turn its head back to her. "Above all, what happened with Jubileena Bing-Bing has happened and there's nothing you can do about it. And if you want to complain about it, this time, you'll have to talk to the guardians. Good day, and good luck." Then it flew away.

Crysalia was seething with frustration on the inside until a familiar voice broke her mood.

"Hey, Crissy!" called Vanellope as she came to her. "There you are, I thought you were capture or something. So did you find what you were-?" Then she noticed the foul mood. "Hey, are you okay?"

Crysalia didn't answer.

"Hello? Is everything cool?"

She took a deep breath and answered "Everything is fine... for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, King Candy was walking back and forth in the throne room. His mind was on Crysalia. He knew he had seen her from somewhere before, but can't recalled where.

It was bad enough that he got a sneaking suspicion about her, but when he received news about her helping the glitch, enough was enough. He had the pastry police searching for her for days now. So far, no luck.

Then he recalled something "Sour Bill, get me my keys."

Once Sour Bill did as told, he went to the deepest part of the Fungeon. There was something he had been watching over for the past fifteen years.

Behind an iron door was something powerful. When he found it, it was just a small little thing, but now it has grown into his god.

The only other person who knew about it was Sour Bill, who wasn't sure about this at all. "Uh, are you certain you want to let _that thing_ loose?"

"Hush, Sour Bill..." muttered King Candy as he held the key. His hand trembled as he was about to make it to the lock and... he can't do it. He wanted to use it to capture Crysalia (and maybe the glitch as a bonus) but he can't let it out...

Not yet anyway...


	10. Chapter 10 The Book

**AN: Hello fanfic readers! This is kbook here reminding everyone to read and review, and hope you're enjoying the story...**

**BUT NO FLAMES.**

* * *

The cloud specter Virus roared with all its might. It thrusted its hazy arm at Jubileena, but she dodged and went up. She made her sword appeared and slewed the Virus at the center. The monster screeched in horror before it turn into nothing but smoke.

A two inch chip fell from above and she grabbed it. It dissolved in her hands. Jubi could feel the energy coming to her. It felt good. It had been three days since she became a Server.

When the area around her was back to normal, she said "So, how long are you going to keep on hiding?"

Gloyd shuttered from behind a jawbreaker. He still came out from hiding. "Hey, Jubi..."

"What are you doing here?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, uh, no reason." He responded while looking away. "It's just... Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I've never been better."

"Really? Going up against those things?"

Jubi sighed "I told you, I'm not afraid. If it mean Sugar Rush is safe, then I'm okay."

"What about Crysalia?"

Hearing that question made Jubileena pause for a moment, but then she said calmly "I'm not afraid of her either." However, deep down, Jubi was fuming a little. She tried to be nice to that... witch and all she does is brush everyone off like they're nothing. She was glad she hadn't seen her since then, but still kept her watched out her.

Gloyd sighed; he could see that she didn't have any regret. "Just... just don't get hurt. All right?"

Jubileena gave him a cheeky glance. "Are you worried about me, Gloyd?"

He blushed and turned away. "Wha-? No! I'm not worried!... I... I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

She giggled "All right, if you say so." She then bid farewell and went to her house.

Gloyd watched as she went into the Cherriot and leave. He was lying when he said he wasn't worried. After all, they barely survived their first encounters with Viruses. He would hate it if he just let her die

"You are worried." said a monochromatic like tone.

Gloyd looked up to notice Proxy. "Oh, hey... Jubi told me about you... and what do you mean by 'worried'?"

"I meant what I said; worried. You are worried about her."

Gloyd gave a fake laugh "What? Me worried about her? No way! She'll be just fine..." He then thought about it a little more "She'll be just fine..." He thought about Jubileena, her cheerful face, her gentle laugh, and the way she just smiles at his pranks where everyone else will just give him a deadly threat. He didn't know what he will do if she just disappeared... Upon realizing what he was thinking he shook his head. "No! Remove those thoughts!"

Proxy gave a look.

Gloyd glared at it. "Don't say a word!"

The bird was silent for a while. Then it twitched its head and said "You know, you don't have to be so modest; you can become a Server too."

The pumpkin boy chuckled as if it was a joke. "Me? Becoming a Server? What's in it for me?"

"...Well, all I can say is that if you become a Server, you can protect Jubileena Bing-Bing."

That caught Gloyd's attention, but the bird was gone.

* * *

Jubileena fell back on her sofa, exhausted. Fighting those Viruses wasn't easy, but it felt good to do it.

Now what could she do until the Arcade opens. She looked at the book that was now sitting on the counter. "I guess I could write something." She thought as she went to it. However, when her right hand came in contact with it, the pages started to glow. She fell back from shock; then recovered and opened the book.

What was once full of blank pages was now filled with writing.

Amazed and a little curious, Jubileena looked through the pages. They showed some detailed facts about the different candies, some unusual recipes, and kart blueprints. However, what caught her eye were certain pages that taught combat moves.

They showed how to take down certain enemies: like zombies, dragons, and other creatures like that. Jubileena read every signal combat idea. She could used these moves when she fights Viruses.

For a while, she paused because she thought she saw something look quiet similar to what Crysalia used against a Virus, but she thought she was just imagining things and resumed to reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden well in the Junkyard, Crysalia and Vanellope worked on their second kart.

Vanellope had brought out a huge piece of cake she got from the cake deposit.

Crysalia held out her sword. "Do you know how you would like it doen?"

"Well... between you and me, I've had a few ideas." She hand her a couple of drawings of her dream kart.

Crysalia took a look at them and then swung her sword to the perfect shape. "What do think?"

Vanellope took a look at it and squealed "I love it! I love it!" She hugged it like it was her own "This will be the perfect body for the kart. All we need are the wheels and then we can build this baby!"

Crysalia told her the plan. "You can get the wheels, while I go get... something special."

Then Vanellope asked out of curiosity "Hey, Crysalia, why are you doing so much for me?"

"Because I don't think you're a mistake. I think you're a valuable part of the game and a racer with a lot of potential."

Vanellope smiled "You really think so?"

"Truly... and the gamers are going to agree with me. They love an adorable winner."

"I'm an adorable winner!" She cheered.

Crysalia chuckled a little "That's right, so let me get out most important tool."

"That reminds me, what the heck is this 'most important' tool anyway? You've been searching for it a while now."

"... A book."


	11. Chapter 11 A Sever's Duty

The next morning, Jubileena stared at the jawbreaker. She focused for a while and then thrust out her right arm. Her sword suddenly appeared and went into the hard jawbreaker. It was still in tact, but something was different this time. Attached on the sword was a ruby colored chain.

Jubileena pulled the chain and caused the jawbreaker come closer. Then she made another sword appeared in her hand and used it to slice the jawbreaker in half!

"Woo!" she shouted out of excitement, it felt good to do that. She learned that move from the book last night and decided to give it a try.

Just then, something caught her eye. It was the Shining Crystal, Crysalia's kart if she remembered. She watched as the kart went over the hill. Curious, she followed it and watched from over the hill.

Crysalia parked at the bottom and made the kart disappear. She was about to do something, but then sensed something. "If you're spying on me, it's useless. I suggest you come out."

Jubi tried to stay hidden and not make a sound.

Annoyed, Crysalia got her sword and it tapped the blade's tip on the ground. The ground shook and actually cracked the ground.

Jubileena flinched in horror. The message was loud and clear. She came out of her hiding spot and went to closer to Crysalia (while avoiding the crack).

It was intense silence at first, but then Crysalia demanded "What are you doing here?"

Jubileena put on a bold front "Well, for starters, I want to say, you can't damage the game's ecosystem. It'll make the game unstable."

"Don't crack your jawbreaker." Crysalia said back "I can restore the ecosystem just fine." She put her hand on where the crack started. It started to glow and seal itself up. When the glow faded, it was like it was never there.

The cherry girl couldn't help but be impressed, but quickly snapped out of it when the crystal girl asked "So, now tell me your real answer."

"I... I wanted so see what you're doing."

Crysalia sighed "Once you're labeled something, it's never easy to gain anyone's trust... Typical..."

"I didn't say I don't trust you! I just wanted to see what you're doing."

More silence was in place, then Crysalia told her "I'm leaving the game."

Jubi couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?! B-but you can't! It's against the rules! King Candy wouldn't allow it!"

"You mean the same person who outlawed me?" She gave her a look that said she didn't care.

Jubi wanted to say something back, but what was there left to say.

Crysalia turned her back on her. "Anyway, I have to go out. There's a Virus in another arcade game. You should come too if you want some good recognition for the Gaming Guardians."

That took Jubileena aback. "Wh-what? No... I can't leave the game. I won't break the rules and-." She suddenly stopped talking when Crysalia flashed such a look.

"So you became a Server without knowing the full details?"

"Pr-protecting our game right?"

"Not just your game, but _all _games! Don't tell you became a Server without knowing that!"

"I-I didn't think I would have to leave the game! I just wanted to protect my home!"

"Just yours? That selfish view will make the Gaming Guardians believe that you're just a weed they've planted. They will reconsider and turn you into code bits."

Jubi's eyes widen in horror. "What?! No! You're lying!"

"I'm not. I've seen them do it personally before."

Jubileena was completely horrified and shock. "But I can't leave! King Candy forbids it! I can't disobey the rules! It'll make me look bad, and I can't-!"

"What's more important: your stats as a good girl or _your duty_?!" Crysalia said that question darkly.

Jubi tried to find the words, but nothing came out. There was no answer.

Crysalia made her choice. "You're coming with me, regardless of what you think. It's about time you start doing what you signed up to be."

"B-but the exit has security cameras. They'll know we're leaving."

"Who said we're going through that way?" Crysalia held up her hand and it flashed brightly.

* * *

The Kernel was just driving by when the driver saw that huge light. He had to slam the breaks before he could get himself into an accident.

Wondering what the heck is causing that light, he got out and went over the hill.

* * *

Jubileena shield her eyes when that flash happened. When the it faded, she saw a strange circular symbol had appeared before them.

"This is the portal that allows us to travel to other games instantly." Crysalia explained "King Candy will never know that you left if you finish this quickly. Now, come on."

Jubileena seemed reluctant. "I'm... I'm not so sure."

"Jubi!" Gloyd came running down the hill. He was shocked to see her with Crysalia. "What are you doing here? And what did she mean by leaving the game?"

"Gloyd, I-." she tried to explain, but was cut off.

"This is a matter that only concerns Servers." Crysalia told him. "Someone like you will only interfere." She grabbed Jubi by her wrist "You should learn the price you pay when you sign the contract."

Jubi still had some doubt in her, but she decided it was for the better. "We will come back, right?"

"Naturally." was Crysalia's answer.

After a moment of thinking, Jubileena gave a sad look to Gloyd "I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon..." She went into the portal with Crysalia.

"Wait, Jubi!" Gloyd reached out for her, but the portal disappeared with them in it.

The boy fell on his knees. He was in complete disbelief. Did they really leave the game? "Calm down, Orangeboar." He tried to reassure himself "You don't know that they're really left." However, there was no telling what was really going on in the boy's mind.

"Well?" a voice behind him suddenly spoke.

Gloyd slowly turned around to see Proxy.

"I can see you want to wish for something. So what is it?"

There was silence between them for a moment... Then Gloyd stood up and nodded...


	12. Chapter 12 Defending Another Game

Going through the portal was like going through a veil of wind.

Jubileena closed her eyes and she went through it. She had to let Crysalia guide her through it.

It only took a few seconds before Crysalia said "We're here."

Jubi opened her eyes to see that they were in a different world. The sky was completely black and there wasn't much land. They were standing on top of a very tall building where the gamers could see. On the side was a huge pile of bricks. Her curious expression said her question: "Where are we?"

Crysalia answered "We're in Fix-it Felix Jr. A game that's been the arcade for thirty years. Most of the residents are asleep by now, but the arcade's almost open so they will wake up soon."

"B-but we're just here for the Virus right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Then shouldn't we go searching for it?"

"...We've already found it." Then she turned around.

Jubileena turned around after her and fell back from horror and shock.

The Virus was just right behind them! It was the scariest looking one by far. It was a black cloud with cutout eyes and mouth. It did a distorted yell upon their notice.

The girls got their swords and were both ready for combat. Jubi acted first and launched herself at it.

"No, wait-!" Crysalia tried to stop her but was too late.

Jubileena's attack just slide through. The Virus laughed and transformed into a darker color. Jubi could feel herself go numb in pain.

Just when it looked like she was about to be choked to death, Crysalia unleashed a chain. She was more careful about where to attack and it landed into the thing's eye. It screeched in pain; letting Jubileena go.

The cherry girl landed on the ground and sighed with relief. She turned to Crysalia "Uh... thanks."

"Thank me later." the girl said back "Right now, we have a problem to deal with."

The monster, now with one badly bruised eye, roared at them.

"This one doesn't have much physical form!" Crysalia told her "If we can blind the other eye it can be more vulnerable, but we'll have to watch out afterwards because-."

"Got it!" Jubi interrupted her and did her newest move against the thing. Her ruby chain came out of her sleeve and wrapped around the other eye.

Crysalia's eyes went wide when she saw that. "How...? Where did you...?"

However, before she could ask, Jubi yanked her chain and completely injured the eye. The Virus yelled and moaned; then transformed from a dark blue to a furious red.

Jubileena screamed and fell back out of of shock.

"I was going to warn you." Crysalia sneered; looked back at the situation "When it feels like its completely threaten, this one doubles in strength and also becomes more hostile!"

When she said that, the Virus began to attack relentlessly. It was diving down as its teeth sunk into the roof of the building. Bits of the roof were coming off.

Acting fast, Crysalia held out her hand and a bright glow flashed. The Virus screeched as if it could sensed it. She was about to deal the next blow when Jubi made her move first and tried to take out its mouth.

While she managed to take out a few of its teeth but that was a mistake. The Virus knew she was at its mouth and fling her up.

Jubileena screamed as she was thrown up into the air. The Virus opened its mouth for her to fall in.

Crysalia jumped up and was about to catch her when a form of hard cloud hit her, and she fell back.

Jubi was about to fall into the bottomless mouth. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what's next.

Suddenly, an orange light came from nowhere and caught Jubileena just in time.

Jubi opened her eyes and saw Gloyd carrying her in his arms. She could sense there was something different about him.

He landed on the ground and put her down safely.

Crysalia's eyes widen; she knew immediately what has happened "Orangeboar... you..."

Gloyd's right hand had orange markings with the shape of an oval. He gave Crysalia a cocky smirk "Acted a little too slow did ya?"

Jubileena's eye had the same surprise "Gloyd, did you...?"

He turned to her "I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I? I'll explain everything after this fight."

He then turned his attention to the Virus who was roaring in anger and frustration after it lost its prey.

Gloyd's mark began to glow and a staff appeared in his hands. The Virus was about to lung for him first when he lifted his staff and a ton of fire came out of it. The Virus choked and screeched from the fire.

The girls watched with surprise as the fight continued.

Then once the fire went away, Gloyd was now above it. A blade began to form on the tip of his staff; turning it into a spear.

"Gloyd, wait-!" Jubi tried to warn, but he took the plunge anyway.

When the blade sank into the gas formation, the sharp end to glow. The Virus roared in pain.

Jubileena shield her eyes, but Crysalia was watching in surprised. Then Crysalia noticed a solid circular object in the center of the bigger cloud.

Acting fast, Crysalia lunched her chain at it and caused it to shatter.

The Virus screeched and exploded into light; completely destroying the roof.

Jubi and Gloyd yelled out as they fell right down, but Crysalia knew what to do. She and the other three began to glow and they teleported safely to the ground, just behind the Niceland building.

Jubileena was trying to recover from the whole experience.

Gloyd stared at his own hands. "Whoa... was I able to do all that?"

Crysalia sighed "Yes, you were." It looked like things are now a lot more complicated.

Just then, some commotion began to happen. Crysalia got the other two to be quiet and hide out. They could see a group of people, the Nicelanders, walking out. They were worried about what had just happened.

"What the heck's going on?" asked a Nicelander named Don

Mayor Gene explained his experience "I heard some rumbling and went to check, by the time I got up there, bam!"

"Don't worry." said good-guy Fix-it Felix "I can fix it!" He went to the roof to do so.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing?" said Mary

With that question in mind, Gene could only think of one person. Angry, he went to the junkyard. "Wreck-it Ralph!"

No sooner then he shouted that, a grumpy giant came from the junkyard "Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"Don't act like you just took a nap." Gene said sternly "We know it was you who wrecked the building!"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ralph

"Don't give us that either. I just want to remind you that you can't just wreck the building during closing hours!"

Now the giant was angry "Listen here, I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I'm going to promptly say I didn't do it."

"Ah, trying to deny your damage eh? Well, you won't get away with it!"

The kids watched as this all unfolded.

Jubileena couldn't bare to watch this and was about to say something when Crysalia stop her. "We leave now."

Jubi couldn't believe this "But we can't let this guy take the blame."

"Oh please, he's Wreck-it Ralph, the game's bad guy, he's used to it."

"It still doesn't feel right."

Crysalia glared at her "Look, our duty can not interfere with the program of other games! If you don't understand that, then you're a bigger fool then I thought." Then she suddenly had to move because the blade end of Gloyd's spear was right at her neck.

"Now that I'm a Server, should I chop off your head and save the program some trouble?" He taunted her.

Crysalia and Gloyd stared at each others eyes fiercely for a moment. Then Crysalia turned around and said "Do what you must. Just let me do mine." She lifted her hand and made a new portal appear. She went through it first.

Gloyd went next.

Jubi took one look back at the crowd. She didn't want to leave poor Ralph hanging there, but she turned her back, ignored all the shouting, and went through the portal.


End file.
